


A Warm Evening

by Emilie (Emilie96)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie96/pseuds/Emilie
Summary: My first ERP session with Kat.
Kudos: 1





	A Warm Evening

"That's a lot of clothes you're wearing tonight" I say as I sneak up behind your computer chair, moving my hands around it, caressing your lower ribs through the outside of your hoodie.

"Arent you feeling warm?" I ask, interested in your well-being.

"Yeah, I am", you reply, slightly occupied with the game on your screen.

"That's good", I answer, moving my hands further down your stomach, stopping at the end of your hoodie.

"I'm feeling quite cold, so maybe you could share some of all that warmth with me?", I whisper close to your ear, as I move my cold hands to your stomach, gently squeezing it.

"It would be very rude if you kept all this warmth to yourself", I say, as I slowly start nibbling on your ear, moving down your neck with kisses, one for each word.

"Perhaps I could be inclined to share my warmth with you", you say, kissing me back. I removed my hands from your belly and turn your chair around so that I can sit on you. I move gently onto your thighs, keeping my face very close to yours while doing so. Positioned comfortably, I grab your hoodie and your t-shirt by the rim, gently pulling them over your head. I move my hands behind your back, unclasping your bra, and thereby leaving me free access to your upper body.

I place my cold hands on your breasts, watching your nipples pucker up in the process. Slowly my hands warm up, leaving me with a sense of comfort. I remove my hands from your boobs, and put them on your hands, inviting you to help me take off my tank top.

You help me take off my tank-top, finding my naked upper body underneath. You caress my tattoo gently, and I grab you around your waist, pulling your back away from the chair backrest. My hands move up your back as I reposition myself a little.

I find myself craving your warmth, so I kiss the top part of your sternum, and pull your body close to mine so that we're sitting breast to breast, skin to skin.

"How is this", I ask, "Too cold or just perfect".

"Perfect right now", you reply, clearly enjoying the bliss of the moment.

We sit like that for a bit, enjoying the mutual exchange of body warmth. I slowly start to warm up, and grab your left hand, holding it firmly in my right. I get off the chair and make a nod towards the bedroom, pulling your hand to imply that I want to go there. You stand up and let me lead the way, clearly intrigued by what's going to happen next.   
We arrive in the bedroom and start making out in the doorway. I find my way towards to your boobs again, and your hands find themselves grabbing for my ass. I let this keep on for a little bit, after which I tell you "that's enough for now", as I move your hands away from my ass. I remove my hands from your breasts and turn around to close the bedroom door.

I move my hands behind my back, reaching for you and grabbing your ass, pulling you firmly closer towards me. I move you around slowly, so that your back is against the door. As you're standing there, I move my face to your belly button, kissing you all the way up to your solar plexus.

As I reach there, I move away for a second, looking up at your face with a seductive look in my eyes.

As I'm looking up at your face, I notice how very erect your nipples are. I move my mouth to your breast, gently sucking on the left breast, followed by the right, giving a little whirl with my tongue before I pull off. I move away for a little bit again, noticing how heavily you are breathing, despite your best attempt to conceal it. I put on a cheeky smile, as I go back to the left breast, putting my teeth gently around the nipple as I pull back. You let out an audible moan, but barely have the chance to finish it, as I move to your right breast to do the same thing. I notice your controlled breathing breaking up as I pull away from your right breast with my teeth. As I move away from your torso, I grab your hair with my hand, pulling you into the bed. I place my hands over your wrists, pinning you down in bed.

As you lie there helpless, I kiss you passionately, showing my affection for what's about to happen.

"So, now the question is... will you submit?"

"No, you answer", leaving me with a disappointed look on my face. I lift my hands from your wrists, alleviating the pressure I was applying. I tell you to get cozy under the duvet as I find a pair of handcuffs and a magic wand. I let you get cozy under the duvet and join you in the bed on your left side. I handcuff my right hand to your left and give you the magic wand in your right hand, letting you masturbate one handed, allowing me to be wholesome on your side while doing so. While you're masturbating with the wand, I pull your left hand every now and then just to tease you a little.

As you near your orgasm, I steal the wand from you, helping you to finish off.

As you're recovering from the "big-O" I uncuff us and snuggle you into cuddly heaven. You proceed to fall asleep.


End file.
